


Life Shattering

by AjApril



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjApril/pseuds/AjApril
Summary: A princess, a sister, a lover and a fighter. Carina Lucis Caelum is willing to throw everything away in order to keep her friends and family safe. Her journey was going to be more than romance and camping trips. Who was her mother, what is the dormant power inside of her that her father refuses to tell her about? Can she withstand the life-altering changes that are to come?





	Life Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my Ignis x OC Final Fantasy 15 fanfiction! Just as a a quick explanation, I have provided song lyrics before every chapter to set the mood for what I want the reader to feel. Music + writing is very hand-in-hand for me, so I encourage my readers to check out the song themselves and give it a listen before indulging in the chapter, however it isn't required. Also just as added extra info about our OC before you begin. Her name is Carina Lucis Caelum and she is the second child of Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. Her mother is only known by Regis and it's a bit of a spoiler if I was to tell you now. This makes her Noctis' younger half-sister by two years, making her 18 and Noctis 20 in this story. The following image link is how I imagine Carina to look along with the outfit she will be usually wearing unless I say otherwise:  
> 1\. https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a2/79/29/a27929a900d423f42e543b80d592d26b--beauty-makeup-hair-makeup.jpg  
> 2\. http://d2ydh70d4b5xgv.cloudfront.net/images/5/d/nwt-new-york-company-twill-cargo-shorts-4-women-size-14-black-msrp-34-95-3566b940116b954f05c664579a78f986.jpg  
> 3\. https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1wwZNKXXXXXcRXXXXq6xXFXXXG/Plus-Size-Blusa-Summer-Women-Solid-Kimono-Long-Cardigan-Half-Sleeve-Casual-Bikini-Cover-Up-Beach.jpg_640x640.jpg  
> 4\. https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e7/e7/f1/e7e7f13c20fceb8a3ba19ca772b348cc--cropped-turtleneck-top-cropped.jpg  
> 5.http://photobucket.com/gallery/user/latrend205/media/cGF0aDpzaG9lcy9zb2RhL2Jsa18xX3pwczBmNTM2ODUwLmpwZw==/?ref=  
> 6\. https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ee/53/30/ee5330910e2c311fff143cb0c3acaa2e.jpg
> 
> And with that I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> “A light in the room, it was you who was standing there, tried it was true. As your glance met my stare, but your heart drifted off, like the land split by sea. I tried to go, to follow, to kneel at your feet. I’ll run to you”.
> 
> \- “Run to You” by Pentatonix
> 
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWS9D8Z0mpc

“Noct! Behind you!” Carina desperately shouted towards the only family she had left as he was slaughtered in front of her very eyes. Frozen in fear and grief, Carina took a blow to her shoulder from an imperial soldier. There was definitely going to be permanent damage that was going to lead to her arm being paralyzed. The pain was hardly noticeable as she tried to run to her half-brother, getting pushed back from soldiers trying to keep her from her goal. She tripped over her own feet and was pinned to the wet ground with a loud splash. She could see Noctis bleeding out from his injuries on the pavement as she tried to reach out to him for a last chance to save him. A boot planted itself on top of her hand, hindering her from her sibling. She winced in pain before trying to fight back at the boot with her fists, weakly however. Looking up she was faced with a man with odd purple hair, the man who had taken the last bit of family she would have. Her vision became a tunnel as the man's smirk faded into black. 

Sitting up in bed, covered in sweat, a sore throat and a fast heartbeat were indicators of her nightmare. It was one of those dreams that felt so real that once you woke up you still felt the after-affects. Carina hugged her knees close to her chest and sobbed before coming to her senses and realizing that she was in her room and everyone was safe and sound. It was almost dusk since her room was starting to light up with sunshine. Laying back down she stared at the wallpaper for what felt like an hour before getting up and deciding to ease her anxiety and check on her brother. She knew he was meant to leave for his voyage later today to finally be with his beloved finance, but she couldn’t stop having nightmares of the worst possible scenarios. 

Opening the door to her room she crept out, she was surprised nobody had come to check on her cause she was most certain she was yelling in her sleep. Ignis tended to be a light sleeper and his room was closest to hers and it wouldn’t be the first time she gave him a heart attack with her night terrors. Finding her way through the dark halls to her brother’s room she knocked quietly on the door, out of habit of respecting his privacy, before she entered his room. He was sound asleep under his blankets, sleeping without a worry. She approached the side of the bed that he wasn’t occupying and gently sat down next to him, trying not to disturb him. Of course, he didn’t move, he was like a rock when it came to sleep. He was asleep on his stomach and listening to his soft breathing comforted her immensely. She reached out to grab his hand and stroked her thumb over his knuckles. Sometimes she needed to feel more grounded by actually touching him and knowing that he was safe and real. 

Eventually she had laid down and fell asleep holding her dear brother’s hand, avoiding nightmares with her familiar comfort found again. They both didn’t wake up until Ignis had approached the door and knocked. Carina was easier to wake up, but Noctis always needed more coaxing. She opened her eyes, but didn’t intend to move her position until Noctis woke up and told her to. Ignis came into the room and noticed Carina immediately. “Carina, bad dreams again?” Ignis asked softly as he shut the door behind him. He had probably already started his day when she had woken up the first time, hence why he was already showered and dressed impeccably as usual. She scooted closer to Noctis, as she hummed an “Mmhm” as a yes to his question. A headache was starting to brew from the terrible night’s sleep. This had been happening for several months since their voyage was announced. She argued with their father for days about letting her go with them, but he denied her requests every time. Now that the day had finally come she couldn’t get rid of her anxiety and the increasing weight of worry on her heart. 

Ignis approached the black curtains and opened them, in hopes that the bright sunshine would rouse Noctis. “I apologize for my indecent state” Carina spoke up as she pulled her nightgown down to cover herself more. “No need to fret. I have known you since you were very young so I’ve had to help you get dressed several times. I’m capable of ignoring a little bit of leg being shown by my princess”. 

Being called princess always had a way of making Carina’s heart flutter, but only when Ignis was the one who did it. His accent and elegant poise just made him such a gentleman. Unlike Gladio who tried to flirt with her all the time. She found him to be a strong, loyal guard for them, but his mannerisms and personality were often off-putting to say the least. Unlike Prompto who was the total opposite of all of them; Upbeat, bright, cheery, kind, polite and overall just a good person. She was lucky to have them all in her life, which made their voyage all the more concerning. It felt like all the people she cared about were deserting her. They would be back once the wedding was finished and the treaty had been commemorated, but nothing could ease the anxiety that lied underneath her smile. Not only was she worried about their trip, but this wedding was going to change a lot in their kingdom. Who knows if they’d expect her to marry next and provide an heir of some sort. The thought made her shiver with anxiety. 

Ignis snapped her out of her thoughts by offering his hand to help her out of bed. “Perhaps we should let Noct have a few more minutes of sleep before we shove out on our road trip” he said as she took ahold of his hand and got up from the bed, using him as leverage. She promptly stepped away from him, feeling awkward for holding onto his bicep and being so close to him. “I suppose I should get ready for the day as well…” she smiled and made her way out of the room quietly, trying to ignore Ignis’ stare as best as she could. She had come to terms since she was a young teenager that she was in love with their royal advisor. Handsome, elegant, poised and demonstratively loyal to the crown. How could you not love him?

Once back in her room she took a second to stare out at the gardens in front of the entrance into the castle. The Regalia was getting prepped for it’s voyage, the mere sight of employees packing up the car with their things brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out until she saw them all return safely. This gnawing feeling inside her was beginning to overthrow her common sense and reasoning. Her love for her friends and family was far greater than respecting her father’s decision. She knew she wasn’t going to be left behind, not this time. 

She was coming along, whether anybody wanted her to or not. 

Quickly changing into her usual gradient of black clothing she packed a small backpack with supplies she’d need. It’s such a spark of the moment kind of thing that there was no doubt she was going to forget something. Packing her toiletries and as much extra clothes as she could fit, she sat down at her desk and wrote a note to her father saying she wasn’t going to let Noctis go on this journey without her and that he could lecture her when she got back. It was written rather quickly and messily, but she had to move fast. Grabbing her filled to the brim backpack she opened the door to her room and hid from view as a servant walked by. Once the coast was clear she made her way, avoiding the gaze of servants and anyone else, almost running into Gladio on accident. 

Once finally outside she waited for a window of opportunity to pop open the trunk of the Regalia. She threw her bag inside and pushed aside some of the boys’ stuff so she could squish herself inside. The trunk was roomy, but it was still kind of full and cramped with all the luggage and such. She would only have to wait in the trunk for a few hours before they stopped, then she could pop out and reveal herself. They’d be too far to turn back and she could work on a convincing argument as to why she could stay with them as she tried to avoid becoming claustrophobic in the trunk. She had her phone with her so she wouldn’t be too bored, but no doubt she was going to get hot in there. Should’ve brought a water bottle or something, or maybe a mini battery powered fan. This whole plan wasn’t very thought out, but there was no turning back now. If everything worked out they shouldn’t have to open the trunk and will just take off. 

A good 45 minutes passed by before she could hear muffled talking. Sounded like Regis speaking to Noctis with last minute advice and goodbyes. Her heart raced as she heard 4 pairs of footsteps approach the car, crossing her fingers that they wouldn’t open the trunk. The car doors opened and shut, making her heart breathe a sigh of relief. Her plan was actually going to work! “Noct, how come your sister didn’t come to say goodbye?” she heard Gladio ask as the engine of the car turned on. “It is pretty unlike her to not be begging your dad to come with. I wonder if she slept in…” Prompto sounded concerned, staring off at the front entrance as if Carina would come running out in her pajamas. “It’s probably too painful for her to watch us leave without her. I’m sure she’ll be asking me to text her and video chat every step of the way though” Noctis commented from the backseat as Ignis put the car into drive. They waved Regis goodbye and the car began to roll away from their home. This was the beginning of a very long journey.


End file.
